Lufia: The Jeros Chronicles
by BmVivi
Summary: This story is about the life of Jeros after Maxim and Selan are dead. This story can sometimes range from PG-PG13. Please R
1. Prologue Chapter One: Rememberance

Lufia: The Jeros Chronicles 

**Prologue**

After Maxim and Selan were killed in the Sinistral's Tower, Selan's Aunt learned of their death and decided to adopt Jeros. Jeros grew up never knowing who his real parents were and soon became a monster hunter, like Maxim was. When Jeros was about ten, an evil being appeared in the kingdom of Percelyte with a message for the "Decendant of Maxim." Selan's Aunt grew very worried that something might happen if he finds out that Jeros is Maxim's son. 

Gades was his name, he was familiar in the kingdom and word spread that he had returned. Jeros' friends told of the great fighter Maxim and Jeros devoted his life to getting stronger so that he could beat Gades and rid Percelyte and the world of the evil Sinistral. This is where his story begins. Jeros is now fifteen and is in a battle against some invading monsters along with the other Percelyte troops. 

**Chapter One:** Rememberance 

Jeros was in a battle with three jellies. He slashed one in half and splattered another. The third one hit him hard making fall back. He quickly used the spell _Flash_ and scorched the jelly. 

His partner in this war was having a hard time against a few Goblins so he ran to help. He killed one with a stab and wounded another with a quick slice. His partner killed him and they backed off. "Are you alright Rinas?" Jeros asked. She looked at him and nodded. 

"I'm fine. You're just lucky you can learn magic. How come?" She asked. Suddenly a jelly flew out of no where and almost hit them, "Nevermind, tell me later." She said and went back to the battle. Jeros was suddenly hit in the back by a spiked mace from a goblin. He fell face down. Rinas quickly jumped into action and stalled the goblin long enough for Jeros to get back up. He cast _Strong_ on himself and got back to the battle. 

"_Flame Attack!_" He called as his Fire Dagger turned into a flaming sword and he slaughtered the Goblin that hit him. 

"Good night! Where did you get that sword?" Rinas asked. 

"My mom says it was from my uncle. But she says he's dead now." He said as he sliced a jelly that flew at him. 

"That's one unique... Sword." Rinas said while slicing a jelly. Suddenly the war hushed as a large figure appeared in the air. Jeros fell back dripping in sweat. "Jeros...? Jeros what is it?" Rinas said concerned. Jeros stared at the man in the air. "Jeros? Haven't you seen anyone fly before?" 

**_Flash Back!_**

"What are you doing?" 

"Get out of the way." Jeros hears a baby crying. 

**_End Flash Back_**

"JEROS!" Rinas had to scream to get his attention. He snapped out of his mental deal. 

"Sorry..." He stood up and stared at the man, still shuddering. 

"I am Idura!" The man shouted over all the war. "You who are fighting my monster have no chance! I can summon all I want! Now, monsters Attack!" Suddenly Idura disappeared. 

The war started on again. After Jeros had sliced a few jellies he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Idura riding a Frenzy Horse toward the Castle. Jeros quickly snapped to action. He held his hand up in the air and a jewel on his glove began to glow. "I summon Jelze, the Golden Fox!" Suddenly a light emitted from the jewel and shot out onto the sandy ground. A gold fox appeared and Jeros hopped on. "Jelze quick! After them." The gold fox dashed off without warning and he was nearly trailing Idura. 

Rinas hadn't noticed until she saw sparks coming from behind her. Idura was shooting lightning bolts at Jeros. Rinas put her hand in the air and a gem on her glove glowed as well. "I summon Gusto, the Blue Falcon!" A red light shot out onto the sand and a large blue falcon appeared. She jumped on and they took flight. 


	2. Chapter Two: Deceit

Lufia: The Jeros Chronicles 

**Chapter Two:** Deceit 

Rinas flew toward Idura and Jeros while on the ground, Jeros was firing the spell "_Vortex_" at Idura. One of the balls of water hit the horse and Idura flew off, but when he hit the ground, he rolled right back up and ran almost just as fast. 

Rinas finally got in front of Idura and hurdled herself in beyond him. She landed and she tripped Idura with her sword. Instead of continueing to run, he just laid there. As soon as Jeros got there, he rose. He turned around and his face was that of a vampire. "A decoy!" Jeros said. He looked around for the real Idura, but was suddenly knocked back by the vampire. He stood back and began to glow red. Surprisingly, the clothes and hair that were Idura's, vanished. 

"Where is he?" Rinas exclaimed. 

"_You won't find him anywhere, he's not even here._" 

"Jeros? Did you say that?" Rinas asked. 

"Say what!" he said as he started charging at the Vampire. Rinas figured she imagined it and she went to help Jeros. 

"Ah, I remember, _Spark!_" he said as he cast the spell Spark. The vampire was rained on by fire which imediatly killed him. 

"I thought Spark wasn't that powerful." Rinas said. 

"The Undead are weak against it, and every other fire spell for that matter." Jeros turned around to the army that was marching toward them. "It looks like they've killed the last. Let's head home." 

_*** * ***_

When Jeros and Rinas arrived at the castle, the Queen greeted them. The king who was leading the army quickly ran to her. They were both young and fair. Although the king's mother was still technically in charge of the kingdom, she lets the prince do it, so everyone calls him the king. 

Jeros and Rinas stepped up to the king and bowed. "My two brave knights. You did a fine job." he said putting his hands on their shoulders. 

"Thank you, your magesty, but we couldn't have done it without your excellent leadership skills." Jeros said. 

"No need to be humble Sir Jeros. We've had run in with Idura before, but it seems that, that powerful fire storm got rid of him." 

"I'm afraid that wasn't him sir..." Rinas said. 

"Not him? What do you mean?" the king asked. 

"It was a decoy. The real Idura is still out there. But what I don't get is how come Idura is still alive. I thought the great Maxim destroyed him, and also that Idura only took orders... from..." 

"Jeros? What is it?" Rinas asked. 

"Idura is a servant of Gades, the Sinistral. Idura would do nothing without the permission of him, that is why we haven't had many wars like that one. My fear is that Gades has returned and he is beginning to reak havic once more. 

"How can he be stopped? Only the great Maxim could have destroyed Gades." The king said. 

"Legend has it that there are two swords that give you the power to do anything. Maxim used those two swords to defeat the Sinistrals. His desire was pure so he could weild the swords. They are the Dual Blades." 

"How can we find these." Rinas asked. 

"No one knows. But I feel that I must find them, to defeat the Sinistrals once again." 

"But why you?" the king asked. 

"I don't know, I just feel like I have to. I've always wanted to go on adventures and slay dragons when I was young, but now that I see that it is much more then that." 

"I'll help you Jeros." Rinas said. "Although I don't know what you or I are getting into, I will follow you." 

"Thank you Rinas. But where do we start?" Jeros asked. 

"Maybe you could ask Sethroph. He always knows what's going on." the king said. "Follow me." 

The king lead them into his castle and down into a secret room. There an old man was standing by a crystal ball. "He doesn't like to be disturbed by anyone else but me." whispered the king. "Let me see if he will talk to you." The king walked forward and Sethroph invited him and his friends to come. 

"Welcome to my home." he said. "I know why you are here Jeros, son of Maxim, the great." 

"Pardon?" Jeros said. 

"Nothing, it is nothing." said the king, glaring at Sethroph. 

"Welcome to all of you. I know why you are here, you seek the knowledge of the location of the Dual Blades. Well, I can tell you. To the north there is a labrynth that once the great Maxim ventured into, in there are the two blades. But, only Maxim could get them out, they are in stone anchors and every man who has tried, has failed. But I believe that you can, Jeros." 

"How, if every man has tried, how am I, a younger less experienced fighter be able to remove it?" Jeros asked. 

"Cause you are...special, then all the others. You carry something that even you don't know of. That sword, the Fire Dagger. That belonged to Maxim, the great." Jeros went wide-eyed and unsheathed the sword. He held it up and stared at it in amazement. 

"But, my mom said that it was my uncle's? Does that mean that my Uncle is Maxim?" Jeros said. 

"Much more then that Jeros, but in time you must remember. Fare well, I must retire for now." 

"I'll catch up you two." the king said. So Jeros and Rinas left. 

Outside the secret room they waited for along time. "What's keeping him? I'm going to go check." Jeros said. 

"Ok." Rinas replied. 

"We agreed to keep that a secret Sethroph. How could you disobey my orders!" the king said. Jeros was listening behind the door. 

'_What are they talking about._' 

"I'm sorry your magesty, but we're being deceitful, the boy must know. I can't keep going with that secret. I'm an honest person your magesty." 

Jeros came back out and looked really confused. "Jeros? Is something the matter?" Rinas asked. 

"No, nothing." he said, as he continued walking. "Um... I'm going home, tell the king that I'll see him tonight at the banquet." 


End file.
